


Eternity Can Change

by Draven_Holmes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Kid Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draven_Holmes/pseuds/Draven_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story has a Dark theme to it. It includes kidnap of children. Child trafficking as slaves. Implied child abuse, both physical and mental. This is a human AU so no gods or IronMan. This is also a spy and Agents themed. If you don't like any themes  that I have written then don't read. It is sad and has angst but has a happy ending, and happy moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tony, age 10, was getting what the classes called a 'little buddy'. Every year they had the older students get a buddy from the younger years. Tony, or Anthony Stark, got a first grader named Loki Odinson. Loki was small, dark hair and bright green eyes; he was also very shy. Tony was an outgoing fifth grader with messy brown hair and hazel eyes. As the rules stated they must walk home together after school and eat lunch three days out of the week.

"Okay, Loki. What's your favorite game during play time?" Tony asked as the sat on the grass.

"I don't like games, I like to read." Loki picked at the grass. "What do you like to play?"

"I don't play either, I am an inventor!" Tony shouted an clocking giggled. "I really am, my dads one too."

"My dad works at a office and my mom is a teacher." Loki told him. The kid was cute, and smart for his age.

"That's awesome. My mom is a stay at home mom, even though she doesn't cook." Tony laughed. "One time she tried to make Mac and cheese, she burned it and blamed the maid."

"My mom makes lots of food and makes my favorite snack every day, Pudding!" Loki laughed and picked up a flower. "When is the Buddy game over?"

"Well we started when school first started and school is almost over so soon." Tony ruffled Loki's hair. "I'll walk you home."

"Okay. I will tell Thor later." Loki pointed at the six graders. Thor was tall, lean like other six graders with blonde hair and blue eyes; his buddy was fourth grader Jane since they ran out of younger kids.

Tony waited for Loki under the flag pole like always. They took the same way every time, down three blocks to Loki's and then Tony called his driver to take him the rest of the way. Loki liked to hold Tony's hand when they walked, it made him feel same and tony liked to make sure he was still there. But this time it was different, there was a black car behind them.

"Tony, the car is still there." Loki whispered, his bottom lip trembling.

"I know but I don't want them to figure it out too fast that we know." Tony looked around, they were one block away from Loki's'. "On three we run and don't let go!"

"Okay, Tony." Loki said quietly.

"One...two..." Tony took a deep breath. "Three."

They both ran down the street as fast as they could. In the background they could still hear the heavy footsteps of one or two men. Loki was crying and Tony was digging in his pockets for his phone. He needed two hands or else he wouldn't be able to reach his phone in time.

"Loki I need to let go to get my phone. Keep running behind me." Tony yelled.

"Okay!" Loki yelled and let go.

Tony quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He was calling his driver when he heard Loki screaming, looking back the men got Loki. He threw his phone and ran after the two men. He was so close to getting to them when he was pulled back, it was his driver. Tony kicked and scream for Loki but it was too late, he was gone.

"Dad we need to help! They have Loki." Tony yelled at his dad when he got home.

"No, this was too close this time." Tonys dad was pacing. "I will help look for the kid but we are leaving to Florida first thing in the morning."

"But dad, I need to help look for him." Tony whined and his dad got mad.

"Those men were after you Tony and I'll let them get what they want. No one steals from me." He said "Maria, get ready. We are leaving in the morning to pack what is necessary for now."

"Mom what about Loki, he is my friend." Tony cried and his mother smiled.

"I promise that your father will help find him but you'll be safer further away from here." She patted him on the head.

"Fine, but when he is found I want to talk to him." Tony marched up the stairs to his room.

Six months later.

Tony got used to his new life in Miami but he never forgot his little buddy. Tony tried to follow the new as much as he could buy being so far from the state where they told Loki from he didn't get much. He finally had enough of his dad blocking the computer, the Tv and telling the school he can't use the computer lab. He grabbed his homework and threw it at the wall, he needed to find out what happened to Loki.

"Jarvis, where is my father?" Tony asked his butter, the best one in the world.

"He is in his study, young master. Shall I call for him?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to him." Tony pushed back on his chair and ran out of the room.

He ran down the hallway and passed his mother, she was drinking and dying on the couch. Tony got to the door, it's read study in the top but it always got him, scared to enter. Pushing away his fear he bursted in. His father, who was on a call, jumped and glared at his son.

"I will call you back, my son needs me." Howard said and closed his phone. "Anthony, what is the meaning of this."

"Have they found Loki? Do they anything on Loki?" tony yelled and cried.

"Don't cry, that's for children." Howard stood up. "They have found him but they have moved back to Norway or wherever they're from. They want to forget; especially, the boy who got him kidnapped in the first place."

"Wh..what?" 

"They blame you and asked that we don't bother them, I am sorry my son." Howard placed.

"No you're lying...he doesn't blame me."

"Loki said that you let go of his hand, that's when the men got him." Tony tensed. "Just let them heal. That is why I didn't want you to go snooping around and get hurt, I hoped that you let this go."

"I...it is my fault." Tony cried.

"Crying is for children. Go and do your homework." Howard pushed him out the door.

Tony ran to his home and threw himself at Jarvis who was waiting. Jarvis attend his back and spoke soothing words to the young man in his arms. Moments later Tony fell asleep. Jarvis knew the truth about the young boy, Loki but if he told tony he would not only be fired but let away from him. He went over to Tony's desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

To would get this when he died and learn the truth, hopefully he would be older and out of Howard's grasp.

"I can't leave you alone yet, young master." Jarvis said as he folded the paper. "I hope one day you can forgive this old man for letting you hurt so much." 

10 years later

Tony never looked up Loki again after what his father told him. He just focused solely on learning and kept jumping grade after grade until he graduated from high school. His parents passed away when he was 16 and Jarvis fell into a comma. He was ready to graduate MIT, getting his degree at 18. He was with a girl, can't remember her name when he got a call from Howard's house. It was the head of the maids, Mary Anna.

"Mary Anna, Is something wrong with the house?" he answered his phone.

"Sir, Jarvis has woken up but he is not well. The doctors don't think he'll live through the night." He ewes crying.

"I'll be home in a few." Tony took in a deep breath. "Make sure he is comfortable."

Tony kept true to his word and arrived as fast as he could. Jarvis, play and very thin, was propped up on many pillows and smiling when tony came in. Tony smiled and sat down next to him

"Jarvis, you look like shit." Jarvis laughed. "Mary tells me you woke up three days ago, why didn't you call me sooner."

"I needed...to get a few...things ready." he was breathing heavy. "I hope...one day you...can forgive...this old...foolish and selfish man." Jarvis reached ponder his pillow and pulled out a folder full of papers and letters. "Loki....this is all....I could get on...him and his open....missing person...file." Jarvis coughed.

"Loki." the name so foreign but the pain so fresh. "He is still missing but Howard told me that he was found."

"No trail was...ever found or the men. His family didn't even ...know you where....with him that ....day. Howard never help....to try and find him....no one knows if ....he is even alive." Jarvis began to cough violently "Howard paid the press.... Not to mention your name and the....school. Loki was spotted two time...after he was taken. Once in California....and later in Texas."

"Jarvis, why didn't you tell me soon?" Tony cried as he held the Paper work close to him.

"If I told...he would have hushed everything up....fired me but I couldn't leave you...alone here. I am sorry, young...Master." Jarvis hand slumped. "Forgive this...foolish man."

"I do, let me get the doctor." Jarvis shook his head.

"No... just stay ...with me" Jarvis rasped out.

Jarvis passed away quietly in his sleep but Tony promise that his work was not done yet. Tony promised him that he was going to help him find Loki. The funeral was small as Jarvis would've wanted it, only members of the Stark home going and close friends of his. Tony knew that I'd he wanted t find Loki after so many years he would need help and he knew just who to ask for such a big project.

Tony called and they answered on the first ring. "I'm in."

"I see Stark. What made you change your mind?" Fury said.

Tony was joining Shield, they had groups of people that infiltrated operations. They have found missing people, body's of those dead, took down big time drug lords and had a success rate of 95.9%. 98% if you counts the ones that died before getting caught and turned in.

"I need to find someone, if you help me find them I will fund and be apart of this group of yours." Tony snarked at the phone.

"I see, I will needed everything on this person and you are now apart of the Avengers group. When you're older you'll met them but first finish school." Fury's hard tone then calmed down. "I will find this person for you, Tony. Goodbye." 

"Bye." Tony got into his car. "I'll find you Loki."


	2. 2

Chapter 2

7 years later

"It takes time!" Fury yelled on the phone.

"It's been seven years! He could now be dead or even further in and we won't be able to find him." Tony yelled. "I need to find find him, it's been 17 years since he's been taken."

"Yes and that is why it takes even longer to find someone after so long. We have been looking for him as best as we can, we got a lead. It's small but we're following it." Fury sighed "Just wait Stark, this isn't as easy as you think it is."

"Can you tell me about this lead then, anything please." Tony whispered.

"You're not going to like it." Fury quickly said.

"I don't care, tell me the lead you have!" If they were close he and Jarvis can help.

"The lead is for a child slave trade. They take children usually around 10, train them and then sell them. Loki was taken at 6 which means he must've been brainwashed for the first four years, trained then sold." Fury sighed again. "If he was sold, he will be out of the country but if they didn't sell him... Stark don't do anything reckless. If he wasn't sold but age 13 then he was most likely killed."

"He's been in a child...slave trade." Tony whispered. "I left him to that. Howard left him to that."

"Tony this isn't your fault. These men that run the place where after Loki since the beginning, we found pictures of Loki when he was in kindergarten, he was the target since the start." Fury said quietly. "If they had failed that day they would not have stopped, they always take the child they want. We have been after them for 25 years already." 

"I will call you later, but what's the name of the slaves house or work or whatever." Tony asked as he wiped away tears.

"It is disgusting and repulsive name that brings in costumes. My Little Heaven." Fury spat out.

"I...wait....! Jarvis, get the spam folder and look for the invite from three years ago, the one I laughed saying that it looks like the name sound like someone was high when inventing the name." Tony ran and sat down at his Desk.

"Yes sir. Here it is, invite to a party at My Little Heaven." Jarvis said.

"Stark, you were invited to one of this?" Fury asked

"Yes but I thought it was sent here by mistake or it was just a hocus. God this sounds so different now." Tony began to read the invite out. "Anthony Stark, you are most welcome to join us at My Little Heaven for a party. Come any time, any day or any year really, just RVSP. This is where your Deep Dark Fantasies come alive."

"Make that RVSP and when news come in all of the Avengers will go and take it down. We'll find what we can of Loki, the others children and free them." Fury Hung up.

Tony made the RVSP and he was shocked when they sent him a date for next week. Luckily it they was in New York that week. He was to met them at the location they sent and then they would escort him to the Tea Party'. Fury said he was to take Natasha as his Date, they usually sell to singles and couples were known to go. Once there, shield was going to follow them slowly from the back and wait for their call of confirmation. Natasha was going to make sure Tony wasn't alone, do something reckless and hurt everyone before anything was confirmed. The night came and Tiny wore his best suit and Natasha wore a very skin tight dress to look the part of his date; the one who convinced him to go.

"Tony breath, this will all go smoothly. Well as anything involving us can." She smirked and pulled at her dress.

"What if we can't find him or worse he doesn't want to leave. I've heard of brainwashed kids who do believe everything they're told and don't want to leave." Tony rushed out. "What if he hates me for leaving him to this."

"Tony if he is like you told us he is. If he really was that smart, if he really could form a lie so well that even you believed him, if he can manipulate his family like you said he could then they had their work cut out with him." She crossed her legs. "I am not going to lie or sugar coat this for you. If he died then it was for the best. If we do find him, he won't be the same so are you ready for either one of these outcomes?"

"Yes, I have thought about this since Fury told me where he could be." Tony looked out the window.

There was a black SUV driving up to them, it was the same mark from that day. Tony and Natasha both climbed out of the van and met them halfway. A man, one eye missing, climbed out and smiled warmly at them. 

"Welcome, I trust you know what this is for?" The man asked and Natasha answered.

"Yes, my old partner and I used to own one until he was stupid and got caught." She smiled seductively. "I trust him to know and not be stupid, he knows that I want this and I had to convince him to come out tonight."

"Very well. Your car will be fine there, just get in and we'll take you." Tony and Natasha climbed in. "So Stark, is this your first time?"

'Really small talk you sick fuck' Tony thought. "Yes but she really wanted this and I am here to please." He smiled.

"That you are." Natasha pulled him into a deep kiss. "That you are."

They arrived at a big building, cars lined everywhere and at the top was a man. He was tall, has some muscle build and a bald head but a thick beard. Tony knew who he was, he was one of his father's closest friend. He was Obadiah Stane Tony felt himself go ridged but calmed down when Obadiah walked back inside.

"Who was that?" Tony asked the men.

"He is the one the one that chooses the merchandise." Tony and Natasha both just nodded.

"Have the rules changed? When we buy one we take them with us right away or do we have to wait?" Natasha asked.

"You take them at the end of the night, everyone has to stay until boss heads out first." The man told them "You get out here and just walk in, they will give you a number and then the fun starts."

Natasha slipped on her glasses that were a one way camera, it was sending a live fee to Fury. They walked in and we're given a bidding paddle with number 23 on it, the last one. They were going to walk in to the bidding room to sit and wait when a man ran to get them.

"You can see some of the merchandise. We now show show you examples on what you would like to bid on, we have 15 different ones." The man bowed. "This way."

"Thank you." Natasha said and they followed him. "Is that the only Merchandise, because I am very picky."

"No. We house them all here for the day, where we go they all go. Even the bosses pets." the man laughed.

"His pets?" Tony asked

"Yes, his private collect. The oldest he has is a male, I think. That's his favorite." the mans eyes glazed over in lust. "No one can touch his little prince."

"I see. Natasha now?" Tony asked when they walked into a room with glass windows showing children.

"Yes." there was an explosion and Tony grabbed the man. Punched him twice in the face, breaking his nose.

"Now, where are the other kids?" Tony pulled a gun out.

"Downstairs, in the basement in their cells." The man flinch as the gun got closer.

"Now, I am looking for a man, 23, has green eyes and black hair and you guys was brought him here when he was six. His name is Loki Odinson!" Tony hit him on the head.

"That's the bosses favorite. He's with the others." the man was crying, how pathetic.

"Why is he his favorite?" Tony asked as he dragged the guy with Natasha leading them to the basement.

"Stark you shouldn't ask that." Natasha said calmly. "I know you won't like his answer."

"I'll tell you why. Well the boss liked to tell us that the little prince is always tight and cry's like a virgin each and every time." Tony shot him in the leg, he screamed but laughed. "Not my fault he cry's out like a cheap whore."

"Stark, go find Loki and the other, the rest of Shield will be here to help you free the others. I'll make sure our friend goes into custody." Natasha began to drag him another way.

"Loki, please be here and fine." Tony ran down to the basement with the other Shield agents. 

They began to break the other children out of the cages, and like Fury said, none were under ten. At the very back was a large cage with a bed inside. A man laid there with shape facial features and dark hair. Tony broke the cage door and ran inside, the man opened his eyes and Tony knew it was Loki. There were two IVs attached to him. In fear he called the rest of them there and ordered them to called in for a stretcher to the basement and a medical team. He had found Loki, alive and breathing but now it was a question if he was the same Loki as before or trying to see how broken he was. 

"Sir, you can't enter the Medical helicopter." A nurse said.

"I don't give a shit, I am not leaving his side!" Tony stood next to Loki and refused to leave.

"Fine, but you can't enter when he goes in for examinations." She said sternly.

"I'll stay outside the door until he come out or I'm allowed in." Tony grabbed his hand. "I am never leaving him alone again."

The examination was quick since he was not hurt to the point of needing surgery. The nurse didn't want to but Fury gave the okay and he was told Loki's injures. Scarring on the anal cavity from rape and sodomy as they found wood splinters. He was pumped with a sedative to keep him calm. He wasn't Dehydrated since the other IV there was a water solution but he was slightly malnourished.

"Will he remember me or who he was before this?" Tony asked the Doctor.

"We can not tell at the moment but once he is released back to family he will need to speak with a therapist and continue seeing one" The doctor looked over his notes. 

"His only family is his two brothers, Thor is married with two kids and two more on the way. His other brother in the army and overseas. Also married with a kid." Tony looked at the doctor. "Will it be healthy for him to live with either of them?"

"Honestly, I don't know. The only children he's been around with we're those at the facility. They will deem it tomorrow when the therapist comes." The doctor rubbed his eyes. "He will not wake up until tomorrow and I don't want him to see anyone but the therapist first."


	3. 3

Chapter 3

Tony was pacing inside the therapist office, he want to tell Thor, and him what could be wrong before going in. Thor had flown in on the first plane to New York. He had cried and so did their other brother. Jane stayed at home, she was to far along to travel for too long and too far. The therapist, Maria Hill, just wanted to met with family and friends- the ones he knew before he was taken- what Loki could have and be prepared.

"What can my brother have? Where has he been? What has happened all this time?" Thor's eyes were a bright red.

"Mr. Odinson, please calm down." Maria held her hand up. "Loki was found in a child slave trade. It has been proven that he has suffered mental, physical and emotional trauma. That includes rape, beatings and brainwashing methods."

"What!" Thor yelled before breaking down again. "I should have walked home with him that day."

"Thor you can't blame yourself." Maria said. Tony hadn't moved or said anything.

"Did all the children go through that?" Thor asked quietly.

"No. Training was just obedience training, they were beat and scared into obeying orders." Maria said quietly. "They were trained to be slaves, what the person that bought them for was for completely different reasons."

"What does Loki have?" Tony asked.

"Who are you?" Thor asked.

"I am Tony Stark." Tony gave a small smile. "I was Loki's Little Buddy partner."

"Did he walk home with you?" Thor asked "What happened that day? All they said was that he walked home and was taken one block from his home."

"We did walk. I tried so hard to get him home safely but they were catching up. My driver wasn't far from us and I had to call to make sure he could help us." Tony was crying. "I tried to go back but they didn't let me. I swear I tried."

Maria let them talk it out, it was good for both of them. By the end of their talk together, Thor put a his arm around Tony in a silence acceptance of what happened. Maria waited until the were calmed down.

"Okay. Loki may suffer from PTSD- Post traumatic stress disorder. He will be under a lot of changes, stress from his new life now. He could have developed multiple personality disorder. That disorder does develop to children that are in very abusive homes and very stressful situations." Maria was handing them papers with the information. "He will not trust easily that is a given."

"If he is fine will he be able to go home with me and my family." Thor asked.

"Mr. Odinson, I am sorry but from where he came from- what he was exposed to- I am not confident that being around children will be good for him at the moment. But I will tell you for certain after I met with Loki." Maria looked at her watch. "His physical should be over; wait here and I will be back."

Maria walked down the hall to the medical rooms. There was crashing sounds coming from the inside and looked though the one way window. Loki had woken up and was throwing things around. He was in a new place and for a life of surprises, not at all good, this was a normal occurrence. Maria grabbed her clip board and went to the door, put her thumb on the scanner and walked in.

"Loki, my name is Maria Hill. I am a therapist here at Shield. Do you know what has happened?" Maria stood by the door just in case.

"Do not lie. I know that Oba likes these games." He threw more books around. "I don't want to play, I want to leave! I hate you! I hate Oba!"

"You are at a facility in New York. We saved you from My Little Heaven and Obadiah is in custody. All the children have been freed." Maria said sternly. "It's all over." she said quietly.

"Over....." Loki looked around. "Prove it!" he backed himself into a corner and hugged himself.

"I do have proof but will you eat what the doctors have brought you and talk to me once I give it to you." She smiled warmly.

"Yes." Loki said but didn't moved from his place.

She pulled out a touch screen pad, she didn't know if he could read or not, and passed it to him slowly. Loki picked up the pad and stared at it; it was like something out of a movie for him. He just kept staring until it began to play by itself, Maria had it remote controlled to let her play it at will. The video was started with a group of people: a tall, gruff looking man with one eye, a beautiful women with golden hair, a boy with light brown hair holding a picture of him and next to him was another boy with blonde hair. They were crying and talking about him; they had called him son and brother. That was his family.

The video kept showing them until the boy with the light brown hair was gone and the boy with the blonde hair stood in his place with his picture. The man and women slowly became older, there blonde and brown hair turning white and looking more tired each time the video went on. Loki could not place names to them but he can place feelings and blurry memorizes to these people. The video went blurry and next was the cellar where he and the others were held. They were emptying out each cell and children were carried out, he recognized some of the children and couldn't help but filch. There was a man standing next to his cage, he wasn't as tall as other, had short wavy looking hair and brown hazel eyes. He was yelling at the men to get the stretcher, Loki couldn't help but feel that it sounded familiar, like from a dream.

"Is that good enough for proof that we speak the truth?" Maria slowly approached him, tissues in hands.

"Yes, but I don't trust you." He wiped his eyes with his hands and refused the tissues. "I will never trust you."

"Loki, please sit on your bed or you can join me on a chair. You promised to eat and talk to me." Maria asked softly and put her hand in front of her. "Please."

Loki slowly got up, refusing her hand, and walked over to the chair; he has had enough of beds for a while. "I will not eat it unless you eat some first."

"Very well." She drank some of the juice, water and mixed the soup before drinking some. "Loki you seem to remember your own name, or do you just think that is your name because I am calling you that."

"Loki is my name, always has been." Loki drank some water. "Oba liked that I had a special name and called me by it or little prince." Loki grimaced at his own words. He slowly began to eat.

"You seem to be very calm after all that's happened, why?" She wrote down some notes. 

"I am happy that Oba is gone, very happy. I am free." Loki drank some juice, it was very sweet and he wasn't used to it. "I never gave up trying to escape, I almost did twice."

California and Texas she wrote down. "Can you tell me what happened while you were there?" he's asked and watched as Loki tensed up and stopped eating.

"Bad, very bad things happened." Loki said softly. "I said no, I said to stop but they never did!" Loki began to scream. His hands were over his ears and he began to rock backs and forth.

"Loki, calm down. You're not there anymore, you are here at Shield with me!" Maria yelled and called in for doctors. "Hurry, he will hurt himself."

The doctors ran inside and began trying to pin him down, not the best choice but their only choice. It took four doctors to finally get him still enough to give him a shot. They let go as the shot was working fast, he wasn't screaming as loud and thrashing around in the bed; he stayed still and closed his eyes. Maria picked up her clipboard and walked out of the rooms and back to the other.

"Hello Mr. Starks and Mr. Odinson." she walked in.

"How is my brother? Can I take him home with me?" Thor asked with hope in his voice.

"He watched the video you both helped make this morning and I monitored his reactions. He reacted to both his family and to you Stark, good reactions. He reacted badly to seeing the children." she looked at Thor. "I can't let him near children after what happened. He had a flashback, very violent. He will keep having flashbacks when something triggers it. Such as you or your wife disciplining your children, yelling at them or each other."

"Then we shall not fight, yell or do any of that." Thor told her.

"That will be a lot of stress on your family..." Thor stood up.

"He is my family!" He yelled.

"Yes but you have to think what's best for him. He will stay here for two more weeks or longer until I get a better reading on him, offer help and ideas for him. What's best for him is a place that is stress free, not many people living there or children." Maria looked over her notepad. "He doesn't know about technology, or how to read. He will need constant attention, help but a firm hand to help him in his mistakes."

"I don't want him in a mental hospital, that will not help." Thor said quietly.

"It's for the best." Maria said quietly. "It will be good for him."

"No, I know him." Thor said stubbornly. "I won't allow it."

"He can live with me." Tony spoke up. "No one lives with me. Jarvis watches the house 24/7, I am always home and I don't have children. I can give him the attention and firm hand he needs."

"Why would you do that Tony?" Thor asked.

"I told you what happened that day. I owe him this much and more." Tony smiled.

"If you do take him in there will be a many do's and don'ts. Certain foods, sayings, gestures, drinks, outfits, ect. will be banned until further notice; Tony this includes alcohol." Maria knew of his drinking problems. "No strange women or men in your home and he has been suffering from nightmares. You can't even raise your voice at him for anything. In flashbacks or in fits of anger he could very much hurt himself and others. He will break things, test you to your limit.

"Okay, go and safe proof my home, throw out my alcohol and my clothes, but he is going home with me." Tony said firmly.

"Very well." she wrote down some more notes.

"How can I ever thank you Tony?" Thor's eyes glistened with tears.

"It's alright big guy." Tony smiled. "Just go home to your wife and kids. Once Loki is ready for visit, you and your family, can come and stay with me for awhile."

"If only mother and father were alive to see this day." Thor shed his tears. "I still own the the house we grew up in. Mother never let his room change since the day he was taken. I must also call Bladur and tell him the news." 

"Also, Tony?" Maria got there attention back. "Fury said you're on break until this gets sorted out and until your up to coming back. Your partner, Natasha has be reassigned to Clint. Also you got a new team member, Bruce Banner who will be partnered with Steve."

"Wait if I return then who will be my partner." Tony asked. 

"You'll just to wait to see." Maria smiled. "Anyways, you guys go and rest."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i have been away for awhile but I am back and will start updating tomorrow. I was just fixing spelling mistakes and others i was unable to catch with out auto-correct since i now have a laptop to work out of. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4

It's been three days since Loki was back and his tower was getting a deep clean through. All his drinks were thrown out, his suits were kept in a different room on a different level and Pepper was informed. Loki's soon to be room had the widows re-enforced and are locked from the outside. No glass, picture frames or sharp pointy things allowed in the room. Even his fridge got raided, no red meat, corn or bread allowed until further notice. Tony knew this was going to be tough but he was tough and he was going to pull through this and bring Loki along for the ride.

"Loki, do you want to talk about the place?" Maria asked him quietly. 

Loki had suffered two more panic attacks since he was freed from the slavery home. In that time they figured out that he and the children were force fed red meat, corn and bread every day. For Loki, that food came at a cost.

"No." Loki looked out the window. In his second day here he tried to jump out of it, now it's locked. "I want to leave."

"I am sorry but you can't. Do you want to talk about the children?" She scribbled more notes.

"Why? I didn't know them and if I did they were always taken away." Loki's eyes were dulled "I just want to forget, I want to leave."

"What did 'Oba' do?" She hated that name but she hated his full name even more.

"What didn't he do?" Loki said began to cry. "What didn't he do! What didn't he do!" he was thrashing around.

"Medic, room 45c." she called in on her Walkie talkie. "Now!" Loki began to bang his head on the table.

"Oba! Oba! Oba!" he kept yelling until they finally strapped him to the bed and sedated him.

"Ma'am, he was put to sleep. He'll be out of it for a while." the nurse said. "Go and rest."

"I'll rest when my work is done, I still have to interview the other children." Maria picked up her stuff and walked out.

Thor had come back yesterday, he got two weeks off from work. Him and Tony wanted to be present during the interviews of the other children from the trade. They weren't aloud to be at Loki's just yet, Loki was still too unstable and unpredictable; he had tried to stab a doctor. Maria knew that this would be anything but easy, these kids have been tortured. She walked down the long hallways to the interview rooms. They were build for the children: light blue walls, big windows and many Tony's to make them comfortable and relaxed. The first child was a eleven year old girl, her name was Tracy.

"Hello Tracy." Maria walked in, Tracy was with a doll. She looked a the one way glass just to see her reflection but she knew that Thor and Tony were there. "My name is Maria Hill and m here to talk to you about My Little Heaven."

"Okay miss." Tracy out her hand down.

"Can you tell me what happened while you were there?" Maria smiled.

"Like what?" Tracy asked.

"Let's start with what you were made to do?" She smiled warmly.

"They made me learn how to cook, clean, laundry and other chores like those." Tracy's eyes dulled. "If we didn't do what we were told to we got corrections."  
"What kind of corrections?" Maria asked quietly.

"If we...if we brunt the door them they burnt our hands." She cried and should Maria her hands. Scars littered them. "if we broken dishes then we got the paddle. Or they would throw hot water on us for laundry or the broom." she picked up her doll and hugged it closely.

"Did you ever met the other children there?" Maria swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes." she whipped her eyes. "But most were gone before we got to be friend. Loki was my best friend."

"What can you tell me about Loki?" Maria passed her tissues.

"Loki was always hurt. Oba would take him to the back rooms or upstairs and you can always hear him crying or screaming." she rubbed her eyes again. "He always tried to stop them from hurting us but then he would get hurt. Oba was really mean to Loki, he would tie him to the bed and make him sleep for days."

"Thank you Tracy. Do you want to go back to mommy?" Tracy nodded and ran out the door.

Maria looked back at her clip broad: she had three more kids, and one was a boy that was sold the brought back. She rubbed her eyes, this was too much. The kids had their own stories to tell and she was going to listen to each of them, she would help them and never give up. The first two kids had the same story Tracy. Marco and Sammy, we're both freed before being sold and were still in training. Jacob,16, was a different story, he was sold four years ago but was then brought back.

"Jacob, my name is Maria Hill." She smiled at the boy. "I'm here to talk about My Little Heaven." 

"That place is living hell." Jacob spat back. His brown eyes were so dull they looked grey. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened it there?" She asked in a firm but friendly voice.

"They said we were going to be sold as slaves. To clean, cooks and care for whatever family 'took us in'." his eyes began to glisten with tears. "What I was forced to do with that family was not what I had learned. They taught us to listen to orders, we just learned the chores to enforce it."

"What did the family do?" Maria asked softly.

"The father had bought me and kept me in the basement. I could hear his children, wife and friend upstairs everyday. He would go down every other day to 'play'." Jacob rubbed at his eyes. "No matter how much I scream or yelled no one heard me."

"Why did they take you back?" Maria asked.

"I did what the prince told me to do." Maria wrote down Loki. "He said to keep fighting and one day I'll get out and help the rest." Jacob smiled. "One day the mans 16 year old daughter broke in to see what he was hiding because she could always hear thumping or muffled screaming. Well she found me and he sent me back that very same day."

"The Prince is Loki correct?" She asked.

"Yes. He was Oba's favorite and was never sold to anyone." Jacob smiled. "I'm glad I sent back that day. I got the living shit beat out of me but I got to see Loki. I was going to be killed but it was going to happen after the auction."

"Thank you Jacob." Maria wrote down a few more notes. "You can go back to your family."

"Thank you miss. Also if you see Loki, tell him thanks for everything and that I owe him my life." Jacob smiled and left.

Maria picked up her stuff and alternated the long halls again t her office. Thor wanted t be here for his brother until he was released into Tony's care. Tony just wanted to be here for him and support Loki until he was able to take him home.

"Ms. Hill, who is my brother doing?" Thor asked as soon as she walked in.

"Better. He ate today and we talked for an hour." she smiled weakly at them.

"Do you have a diagnostic of Loki?" Tony asked.

"Yes." She sighed and sat down. "As you know Tony, your home as been remade for Loki and his needs. Loki suffers from violent flashbacks, some are triggered and other times not. They can happen anytime which is why I and you guys will be helping him come to terms with. He has PTSD: he will have anxiety attacks, flashbacks, he is depressed and suicidal. He is insomniac, scared easily and detached from people. He trust no one but himself."

"That is so much." Thor's eyes widen in shock. 

"Those are problems right now but there is more. When under too much stress he withdraws into himself, or acts like a child." Maria sighed. "Problems that could develop from this and we should keep an eyes on are sexual dysfunction. He can tell the difference between a good touch or a bad touch. Worse yet, he won't be able to tell sex from rape."

"If I were to hug him, what would happen?" Thor asked .

"He could have a flashback to when he was forcefully embraced by others. Think you are attacking him so he could attack you in defense to protect himself." Maria smiled at Thor. "You will have to wait for him to go to you."

"What about children?" Thor asked in hope of bring his children to visit soon.

"No. At least not yet. His flashbacks could be triggered by seeing them and we won't know until it happens." Maria smiled sadly at him. "Maybe in a month or two we can try to have you met him then your family."

"Okay ma'am." Thor slumped in his chair. 

"Now, you can see Loki but not be in the room." Maria looked at her watch. "He should be eating right now."

Tony hated the med rooms at shield's building. The hallways were always long, lighting bright and that smell of he could never place or bothered to ask about. All the rooms had a two way mirror that allowed doctors to view inside but the occupants couldn't see outside of them. 

Loki's room had one bed punched in the corner (by him), the windows locked and nothing that he could use to hurt people that went in. He was on his bed watching the door but his eyes would slide back in forth between the door and the two way glass. Loki was shaking badly, his hair stuck to his forehead and looked even paler than when he was brought in by Tony. In front of him was some soup, a dinner roll, plastic cup full of juice and another full of water. 

"Why isn't he eating?" Thor asked quietly as if Loki could hear.

"As I said, he trust no one but himself." She sighed and walked over to the door that led in. "Don't come in. Hello Loki." she said as the door closed and locked behind her.  
"Why have you come?" Loki asked her as he scooted up n the bed.

"I have come to see why you're not eating." she sat next to him. Thor and Tony watched closely.

"To be poised, no thank you." Loki pushed the tray back.

"I'll eat some and the will you eat it?" She asked firmly.

"Yes but I mix it first and you have to swallow." Loki began to stir the soup, making sure every ounce mixed together.

Maria grabbed the water and put in a straw, mixed it and took a big sip. The same for the juice, the soup she showed Loki before eating the spoon full of lentils. "It's yummy." she said with a big smile. 

"Okay." Loki began to eat slowly. 

Thor was crying as he finally got to hear his brothers voice for the first time in 17 years. Tony watched as Thor cried quietly before noticing that he was crying as well. Loki was alive, not all there but alive. It finally hit him, after so many years he had finally found Loki and he was not going to lose him again.


	5. 5

Chapter 5

Tony was up and early the next day. The day was finally here and Loki would soon be here. They said they would arrive around ten in the morning to drop him off and to explain his medicine. Maria was going to come with him and explain all that's going to happen to him.

“Sir, would you like to order you some breakfast?” Jarvis asked.

“No. I’ll make my own pancakes.” Tony walked into his kitchen and started his coffee. “Jarvis, do you think Loki will be hungry?”

“I don’t know sir, but i can call and ask Miss. Hill for you.” Jarvis responded.

“No its fine.” Tony for out the pancake mix. “How likely am I to burn these this time, Jarvis?” Tony asked.

“About the same as last time which is why i have already ordered you your usual which will be here in twenty minutes.”

“You're right.” Tony put it back. “Ill just wait for the food. What time is it?”

“It is 7 am sir. With a slight chance of rain in the afternoon.” Jarvis opened the windows.

“Thanks. Can you call Pepper.” He sat down in a chair.

“Hello?” Peppers voice filled the room.

“Pepper, I can’t do this.” Tony sighed. “What if i mess up or say the wrong things. I don't even know how to get ready for his arrival. Do i make him food or not. What if he hates me!”

“Tony, just relax i'll be there in a bit.” Pepper hung up.

Tony went and got his food but just placed it on the table, he wasn't hungry. Jarvis played him a movie to help calm him down but Tony was lost in his own world of worry and guilt. Pepper walked in to find Tony sitting on his couch with a blank look on his face, he was thinking more than he should have. She sat next to him and placed a hot coffee in front of him. 

“What are you thinking about Tony?” she asked softly.

“What if he does remember me but hates me for what I left him to face alone. I keep thinking of that day; if i didn't let go he would never have gone through that.” Tony picked up the coffee. “I failed to look for him for so many years.”

“First, you were a child and you did what was best. The only people you have to blame for this are the people that took him.” Pepper put her arm around him. “Loki is now safe and that's what matters to him and should matter to you. He has a chance to have a good life now and move on from this.”

“But how can i do this.” Tony sighed. “I don’t do well others; you’re my only friends. Only because you don't care much for what i say or how i am.”

“I’m used to you so it’s not that bad anymore.” Pepper laughed. “You can be a jerk but your also very kind. You're taking in Loki, gave up drinking for him and you began to search again for him even after so many years.”

“Can you stay until he gets here?” Tony asked.

“Yeah but you have to eat.” She opened up the food for him. 

Pepper stayed with him in the living room area watching some old movies with him while he ate. It was 9:45 when Maria called that they were almost there. Tony began to pace around as Pepper cleaned up the mess from breakfast. She sat down in the kitchen are and watched him. 

She met tony once he began to work for Shield, she was his personal assistance and even helped him with his company. Tony told her all about Loki one night when he was completely drunk and depressed. It was the day Shield thought they had found his body. 

“Sir, they are on the elevator.” Jarvis voice broke the silence.

The elevator opened and three Shield agents walked in pushing a bed. Loki was asleep on it and Maria was behind them. “Tony, where is his room?” She asked quietly.

“Second door down that way.” He pointed at the hallway. “It has his name on the door.”

“Thank you.” she smiled and the agents walked that way. “We told him he would be coming here and he was fine with that. He had an attack when he reading. we don’t know why but i’m staying until he wakes up and ask him about it. That will be a good time to introduce you.”

“Okay, what do you think happened?” Tony asked as he watched the men place Loki on his bed and hook up the IV.

“Like I said, he has triggers that bring back memories but other times it just happens. it could be what he felt during his time there or just memories playing back for him.”  
Pepper came up behind him. “Hello Maria. Tony i’m heading out but call me if you need me.” 

Once the agents left Tony and maria went into the kitchen to drink some coffee. As they drank the coffee Tony noticed it had begun to rain. Loki hated thunderstorms, Tony remember when they were in school during a thunderstorm. It was the weekly class sit in with the buddies when the power went out. Loki started to cry and hugged him, the teachers had to tried to get Loki off but he refused.

“Tony!” Maria yelled and Tony stared at her “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just remembering something.” Tony looked at his coffee. “Will Loki remember who i am?”

“He could but we will see once he wakes up.” Maria sipped her coffee. 

“Will it be fine to bring Pepper once in awhile to help out.” Tony poured himself more coffee.

“Will see. Tony this will take time.” Maria said sternly. “I've worked with others like these but most have been older in age. Loki is my first patient that was that young in such a situation. I am going off from my older cases and other peoples research to help him.”

“I understand but i wish he could get better faster.” Tony sighed. “How is the old bastard anyways. In jail for life i hope.”

“About that…” Maria bit her lip. “Someone within Shield helped him escape. We are looking for who it was but we have all our available man power out looking for him here and in his home town.”

“How the fuck did that happened!” Tony dropped his mug. “I thought all of Shield agents were unable to get corrupted and shit like that. You guys only hire people you can trust.”

“It was a breach in security but we are looking for them. We know it had to be a new recruit.” Maria picked up some of the shards. “We have narrowed it down to 10 people but we think he will come after you. You're safe here and so is Loki. So do you want to house your team here for extra security?”

“What?” Tony stuttered. “You mean house the avengers agents here?”

“Yes, that will be extra security and we know that he is coming for you and he has a lot of friends in high places to help him hide and get to you.” She picked up the last shard.

“I...will yeah. Bring them in but they are staying in another part of this tower.” Tony walked around. “Yeah, i have three other levels free so its fine.”

“Good because they are coming, Natasha said she knew you would accept so they'll be here before night fall.” Maria smiled at Tony’s baffled look.

“Sir, Loki is waking up.” Jarvis said “He seems to have woken up from a nightmare of some sort.”

“Lets go.” Tony walked first.


	6. 6

Chapter 6

Maria walked behind him and watched as he froze by the door. His eyes were shining with the new tears forming, his body shaking and his breathing got deeper and uneven. She refocused on her duty and put a smile on her face before walking into the room. Loki was sitting up in his bed and watching Tony by the door.

“Loki, this is Anthony Stark the man i told you about earlier.” Maria sat in the chair next to him. “As I said, you know him. Do you remember him?”

“No, but I mean yes.” Loki sighed. “I don’t know.”

“That's fine. Do you remember anything from this morning?” Maria pulled out her notepad and pen. “Do you remember having the attack?”

“All i remember was our meeting. You came to remind me about moving here and that you’ll visit three times a week.” Loki closed his eyes. “I ate while reading my book. The book was about a boy that was abused by his mother. the her did nothing and neither did the other children.” he was crying.

“I don’t know how such a book was in your pile but ill check it out. That should have noticed and removed.” Maria rubbed her nose. “Loki, what did you remember or was it a blank attack?”

“In the story the boy was forced to lay in water with only his nose out. Oba would force me under the water for hours…” Loki began to shake. “I tried to fight but i was just too weak! They pulled me out to get a new breath but things would always go dark.”

“Loki, when these attacks happen i need you to try and remain calm and say ‘This is not real’ or ‘i am safe’.”

“I can try.” Loki sounded weak and tired.

“Are you hungry?” Loki nodded so Maria got up. “Tony stay with him while i make him something light to eat.”

Tony walked in deeper to the room while keeping his eyes on Loki. This was his dream and nightmare come true. Loki was in front of him, healthy and talking again but he was different. Tony knew that the carefree and loving child Loki was, is gone or at least buried deep inside him.

“Why are you staring at me?” Loki asked quietly.

“Sorry...its just been so long since i have last seen you.” Tony pulled the chair further away then Maria had it. 

“Where do you know me from?” Loki looked Tony in his eyes. Loki's eye were the same as ever. “Maria told me that from my past so we had to be children?”

“We went to the same school as kids, i was a few years ahead of you.” Tony stared anywhere but into those eyes. 

Those eyes have haunted his dreams since that fateful day. They saw him last, they begged him to not let those men take him, to save him. Tony shook his head, and stared at the wall.

“How old was i when i was taken?” Loki look at his hands. “I can't remember much from the past, my family or friends. I just want to know my age and when my birthday is.”

“You are the last born son of Frigga and Odin Odinson, you were born on May, 6.” Tony said and looked him in the eyes. “You have two brothers, both married with kids. Thor and Bladur Odinson. You have been gone for 17 years, you are 23 years old.”

Loki smiled at him. “So long. I know my brothers are alive but what of my parents?”

“They died. Your mother got sick and passed away 8 years ago. Your day had a heart attack 3 years ago.” Tony sighed. “I am sorry but they never stopped looking for you. Thor kept it up after they passed on and so did I.”

Loki was crying. “Thank you. I have asked but they said its best wait until i met you. I always had a dream where my parents came for me and took me home or just someone came for me.”

“Well this is your home now.” Tony smiled

“They have told me as such but i have not felt at home in so long, i will see later.” Loki sighed. “But you are the man from my dreams, the person that came for me and took me to a place i can call home.”

Maria was standing outside the door with food and her notepad outside. Loki seemed to be getting alone since his therapy but it was always the same. He would start taking then the next day he would throw things everywhere, he was unstable but she had hope that he would get better here. 

“I brought you food.” She placed it in front of him. “Tony we need to finish our talk and leave Loki alone to eat.”

“Okay.” Tony smiled. “Bye Loki.”

“Bye, Anthony.” Loki waved.

Maria and Tony walked out to the kitchen again. Tony felt as though he just miss getting shot.

“Tony, don’t get used to him like this.” Maria said bluntly.

“Why?” Tony asked “He seems fine, he’s eating, talking and smiling.”

“This happens a lot.” Maria sighed. “After an attack, because of the medicine we give him, he is more mellow and talkative. That is the perfect time to find out more of him and what happened during that time. But you need to know that he wont stay like that forever, the effects last for about an hour or two at most.”

“So when he wakes up from these attacks, you just ask any and all questions to him while he can’t deny to answer.” Tony felt angry.

“Yes but its for his own good. Loki won't talk but we need to know how to help him.” Maria gave him a small smile. “It sounds cold but it really is for his own good. Now Tony, you know about the sedatives and how much to give him but if you ever have any questions call me.”

“Yeah, i have you on speed dial.” Tony walked her to the elevator. “When will be your next visit with Loki?”

“In two days, I’ll be here at ten am again.” Maria walked into the elevator before turning around to look at Tony. “Please call me.” She asked as the doors closed.

Tony sighed and rubbed his head, he truly thought that this wouldn't be as hard as everyone told him. He walked over to where his home bar was as he forgot nothing was there. When he went to grab the brandy, it was gone and he kicked the wall. He hasn't felt the need for a drink until now, but Loki was here and he couldn't afford to ruin this. Putting his glass back, he sat down on one of his bar stools.

“Jarvis, How is Loki?” He rubbed his hands together.

“He seems to have lost interest in the food and is watching the door.” Jarvis opened a screen to view Loki. “His heart rate is slowly going up.”

“Shit. How long has he been awake for?” Tony watched as Loki got off his bed and paced the room around.

“He has been awake for twenty five minutes, sir” Jarvis said.

“Maria said he would stay mellow for about an hour. Call Maria and put her on speaker.” Tony tapped his fingers on the table.

“Tony, is something wrong?” Maria’s voice was full of concern. “I’m done the street if you need me to return.”

“No, its fine.” Tony rest back. “You said that Loki would stay mellow for an hour but he’s in his room pacing around and not eating.”

“I said about an hour.” Maria sighed. “His body could be processing it faster as it is used to having it in his system. If you want i could return and talk to him.”

“No, ill have to do this one day and i have Jarvis to help.” Tony laughed dryly.

Tony was pacing outside of Loki's room door for awhile before knocking. He could hear the bed springs moving so he slowly pushed the door opened. A cup hit the door so he shut it quickly, luckily the cup was plastic.

“Loki, its me Tony.” Tony said with happiness's.

“Go away!” Loki yelled on the other side.

“Okay, but if you need anything just ask Jarvis.” Tony smiled as Loki asked who Jarvis was and how he can hear him. “Jarvis is the Artificial Intelligence and he controls almost everything in the building.”


	7. 7

Chapter 7

Tony instructed Jarvis to watch Loki and to tell him when he did anything that could harm him or others. He went down the elevator to the main floor where his teammates will met him. Although he likes to be alone he is looking forward to having people around him and also not to be completely alone with Loki. Tony looked over the meal plans that Maria had written up for him. 

“Jarvis, call Natasha.” Tony sat down and wondered how he would make soup; he can barely make toast.

“Calling sir.” Jarvis pulled up the screen.

“What do i own such a pleasure too.” Natasha smirked.

“How do i make Tomato soup?” Tony asked while he looked over the paper.

“Soup?” She sounded surprised. “But you burn toast.”

“I know. Do you know how to cook?” He asked her.

“No but Steve does.” She smirked. He and good old Captain America -personal nickname from Tony- never see eye to eye.

“ Chances he will cook for Loki?” Tony groaned. 

“Very high.” Natasha laughed. “He likes to help Tony and he doesn't hate you. You just frustrate him sometimes.”

“Yeah, blame me when he called me names first.” Tony narrowed his eyes. “Called me a stuck up, money shoving, selfish jerk.”

“You are, well where.” Natasha sighed. “You called him a crazy, sick patriot. Also spread rumors that he doesn't date because he is so in love with the statue of liberty that no women can satisfy him.”

Tony laughed. “Forgot about those. When are you guys coming?”

“Maria said to be there by nightfall to let you get things ready.” Natasha looked distance. “This is our official mission now, we have the day off to pack and move in.”

“Great so come over as soon as you guys can.” Tony clapped his hands. “I think i will need help with Loki.”

“Has he hurt you?” Natasha sounds worried.

“No but i just want to run, break his door down and hug him. Tell him that no one will hurt him again.” Tony groaned. “But that will just make this worse.”

“I sent the message out. Me and Clint will be there first.” Natasha hung up.

Tony paced around the main floor while Jarvis had put a movie on for him. Jarvis informed him that Loki was asleep, deep asleep. He walked into his room slowly and placed a water next to him, for when he woke up. Tony couldn't help himself, so he looked over at his sleeping friend. His face was relaxed, long hair covering most of his face, his chest slowing rising and falling as he slept. Tony smiled and for a second forgot everything, the past, the present and didn't think to the future as he reached his hand out. He slowly pushed the hair back and behind of of his ears, and thought that Loki did look the same.

“Sir, I would not recommend doing that again.” Jarvis voice pulled him back. “Agent Black Widow and Agent Birdman coming up.”

“Thank Jarvis.” Tony looked one last time to Loki before leaving. “Also, don't call them that where they're here. Natasha and Clint would do. The same goes for the others.”

“Very well.” Jarvis spoke out.

He had to wait for them to get out of the main floor to get into the elevator himself. When the doors opened he saw his ex. partner and her new partner Clint. They were both wearing black with some sunglasses, looking like the spies they were. But Natasha had cut most of her hair off, it was now shoulder length.

“You cut your hair?” Tony walked out and looked them over again.

“I wanted a change of look.” She smirked.

“Hey, Clint.” He shook his hand.

“Hi man, haven't seen ya since i helped train ya.” Clint laughed. “Anyways i heard you are are our new assignment and your house guest.”

“Very long, long story.” Tony showed them in. “I’ll tell the story once everyone gets here. I would offer you a drink but i don't drink anymore. Want water, tea, coffee or soda?”

“Not drinking?!” Clint sounded surprised. “Wow, i heard but i thought someone was just making shit up. I mean, Tony, you drink all the time.”

“Not anymore.” Tony sat grabbed some sodas. “I can't comprise this with Loki and when i drink i get a bit unpredictable.”

“Is Loki the other one we are here for?” Clint asked as Natasha made herself comfortable.

“Yes.” The elevator dings and out came Bruce. “Hey Bruce.”

“Hello Tony, Natasha, Clint.” Bruce pulled behind him three heavy looking suitcases. “They said it could be up to a year long case, brought my notes and books.”

“That's fine, were just waiting for Steve.” Tony passed him a drink. “How is it working with him?” Tony always wanted to work with Bruce.

“Its good but hes getting a new partner soon. I think after this mission is over.” Bruce fixed his glasses. “I’m getting reassigned as well.”

They all dove into talking about their recent missions, new recruits and the mole. Natasha thinks the mole is someone older and higher on the rank list, while Bruce thinks it was a guard. Jarvis announced that Steve was on his way up and that Loki was showing signs of waking up. Steve entered the room with a simple duffle-bag and and one backpack.

“Hello everyone.” Steve smiled and shook everyone's hands. “Mr. Stark they said you would be doing the debriefing.”

“Grab a soda and join us at the couches.” Steve grabbed a coke and joined them. “Natasha knows most of this already.”

“Tony, dot get off track.” Natasha smiled.

“Sorry.” Tony passed out some StarkPads out. “Turn it on and the page is the beginning. I was friends with Loki Odinson in elementary. When he was six he was kidnapped and my dad moved us far away from here. He promised to help find him but all he did was take my name out of the papers. Jarvis…”

“Your Computer was a person?” Clint asked.

“He was a person, my butler and my closest friend.” Tony smiled. “Anyways, he could risk telling me all of this so he kept up his own search. Swipe. That is a picture of me and Loki from school. He was in a child slave home where they sound children to rich men. I was invited to one of these and that's were we found him. The owner of the place was Obadiah, friend of my fathers. He had kept Loki as his personal slave for years.”

“Wait.” Steve said. “Its says here that you only joined us to find Loki.”

“Yes that was the only reason i joined.” Tony sighed. “Obadiah escaped from Shield and will most likely come to kill me and Loki. Loki is the only that can ensure him death as he was the only one to truly see him.”

“Okay we get it, but why is Loki here and not at a hospital.” Steve asked.

“Its my fault this happened and i owe him that much to keep him here. He doesn't like hospitals and here he will be cared for.” Tony looked up. “He needs someone to watch over him.”

“Also, side note, where's your bar?” Steve asked.

“Quit drinking so that i don’t have any reason to fuck this up.” Tony watched as Steve's eyes grew wide. “I have a favor to ask you Steve.”

“What is it?” Steve asked him.

“Can you help me cook for Loki, you know teach me.” Tony smiled. “He is on a diet that Maria said would help him.”

“Sure Tony.” Steve smiled.


	8. 8

Chapter 8

In the month that had past there was only two attacks done to the tower. The first one didn't even make it past the door but the second one hit low. They managed to turn one of Tony’s security against them. Loki had gained weight, healthy weight and his brother had come to visit him for two times already. He was getting better and didn't throw or try to attack Tony in surprise attacks when he was bring him food anymore. They had conversations.

“Loki i brought you another book.” Tony said as he walked into the room.

“Thank you.” Loki was sitting by the windows. They were still locked. “How many other people live here? I can hear them sometimes when it is night.”

“Just my team. There are four of them: Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton.” Tony smiled but Loki just stared at him. “They can be loud and last night was game night with them.”

“Can i met them sometime?” Loki asked. The first time he had asked to met anyone.

“I-well if you want to but they are busy right now.” Tony didn't know if he could let him met others. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, i am fine.” Loki walked back to his bed. He looked depressed and sick.

“I’m going to call Maria and ask if i can start taking you out of the room.” Tony watched Loki’s eyes light up a bit. “I have a garden on the rooftop i think you would like.”

“That sounds...nice.” Loki opened the book but Tony noticed his lips twitch.

He walked out to find Natasha and Clint getting ready to go out on a “hunt”, as they call it. They got a hint that Obadiah was somewhere in Canada. Bruce was doing a run around the city to watch for any suspicious people. Steve was making Lunch for Loki and everyone else, he enjoyed the time to cook. He sat down and the other noticed him right away.

“Tony, you seem very…” Clint started but didn't know how to finish.

“Lost in thought.” Natasha said for him. “Did Loki have a set back?”

“No he hasn't acted out since he tried to beat me with his pillow.” Clint snorted but Natasha elbowed him in the ribs. “He wanted to know who else was living here so i told him.”

“Did he freak out or what?” Clint asked him.

“No.” Tony smiled. “He want's to met you guys but I couldn't say yes right away and i know that hurt him. I’m going to call Maria to ask and also ask if i can start taking him out to the garden.”

“So he wants to met us, what's the harm with that?” Steve asked.

“The first time he met Thor, his brother, he threw the book i gave him to the head and had a panic attack.” Tony sighed. “Thor got five stitches to the head.”  


“Why did he throw the book?” Natasha asked.

“Thor was wearing his black suit he normally wears for work and some black sun glasses. When Loki saw him and all he could think was that it was one of “Oba’s men” that came for him. He is getting better but small things like red meat and suits still trigger attacks.”

“Why red meat?” Clint asked

“Obadiah, as punishment, forced him to eat red raw met. They had to clean out his stomach when he got really sick.” Tony clenched his fist. “He was eleven the first time and he did it two more times after that. The last time he almost died from it.”

Natasha and Clint left right after they ate lunch and Bruce returned in time to eat. Tony had taken Loki his food and eat with him. After the meal Tony taught Loki how to play chess, Loki was getting the hang of it. While Loki went to shower Tony went to his room down the hall to call Maria. 

“Tony, how are and Loki.” She greeted him.

“I wanted to ask if Loki is ready to meet people? He asked me the earlier this morning if he could met the people that were living here.” Tony heard her hum.

“Only one at a time and not all in one day. Introduce one of them to him and let him meet them then after a few days introduce another.” She sounded pleased. “This is really big step for him.”

“I know.” Tony smiled. “Also, he seems really down in the dumped and when i told him that i'll ask you about letting him out he brighten up.”

“I will agree but i want to be there the first couple of times to monitor him.” Maria laughed. “SO, who will have the honor of being first to met Loki?”

“Natasha.” Tony said without a second thought. “Steve is nicest guy you’ll ever met, but he is kind of intimidating with all the muscle. Clint is an idiot and will need time to compose himself so hes out. Bruce will be second to met him.”

“Why Natasha and not Bruce first?”

“Loki has met enough men in his life. Other than being a women, she is a lot like you so i know Loki won't feel in danger with her. She also doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve” 

Tony laughed. “Also she knows about my past with him.”

“Very good reasons.” Tony heard people calling her in the background. “Just tell em a few days before you want to take him out on the garden so i can make it.”

“Okay, bye.” he heard her say bye as Jarvis hung up on her.

Tony checked on Loki once more before heading down to see if Steve or Bruce weren't busy. Bruce, as he was part of the science department, spent a lot of time in his room or down in the labs. Steve on the other hand spent most of his time in the gym. He was in luck as Bruce was making himself a sandwich. Tony claimed Bruce since the first day he met him, he was one of his closest friend.

“Hey bro!” Tony exclaimed as he swiped half of the sandwich. “How did you know i was in the mood for a snack.”

“I knew enough to make two sandwiches.” Bruce smiled as he pulled out another one. “So you never really told me about Loki, why?”

“Just never came up.” Tony shrugged.

“Not even when he is the whole reason you joined us and i asked you why you joined.” Bruce smirked when Tony coughed.

“I just wasn't ready. Natasha only found out when we were captured together; thought i was going to die.” Tony bite into his sandwich.

“I see. So whats this about him coming out of his room?” Bruce tossed him a coke. “Last time he said, and i quote form what Jarvis told me, ‘I will never let you and anyone within ten feet of me!’ or something along those lines.”

“I really don't know but i think anyone would get tired of being surrounded by four white walls and windows that don't open. Also he has seen now one since he was rescued but me, Maria and Thor once in a while.” Tony shrugged “I read somewhere that he might be starting to feel safe with us and might try to come back to society or some bullshit like that.” 

“Who is meeting him first or is he coming to game night?” Bruce asked him

“Natasha is first. Maria said that he should slowly be introduced to others. I'm sure by next month he will be ready to join us for game, movie and Friday nights.” Tony laughed. “Hey, even Thor can join us by then and even his wife.”

“Doesn't he have kids?”

“Yeah, but Maria said we should still wait that one out.” Tony shrugged again. “I feel like hes ready to meet everyone, the kids too but Maria said no.” Tony and Bruce finished their mid-day snack in quiet, until the Alarm went off. Everything automatically closed and locked, while the red lights flashed.


	9. 9

Chapter 9  


“Jarvis!” Tony yelled as he walked to the elevators. “What caused the Red Alert?”  


"Sir, the bottom level was attack again but they have fled as they could not disarm the alarm or disengage the locks on the elevator.” Jarvis voice rang out as the alert cut off.  


“How is Loki and where are the others?” Tony and Bruce headed up to Tony’s level to check on Loki.  


“Loki is in the closet; the red alert scared him. Natasha is still off the radar with Clint, and Steve is en route towards us as we speak.” Jarvis said as the elevator opened.  


“Bruce, stay out here while I try to get him out of the closet. If not, I will call Maria to help us.” Tony smiled at Bruce. “If he is violent then you have permission to enter and inject him with the tranquilizer”  


“Okay, but I will enter once Jarvis says you're in danger.” Bruce said seriously.  


“I wouldn't expect any less from you.” Tony punched in the code and entered.  


The room was still in one piece, but the bed was messed up. The pillows were thrown off the bed and the sheets as well. The tray he had left with water was tipped over in the direction of the closet. he slowly kneeled next to the closet door and put his ear on the door to listen; he could hear shallow breathing and a sniffle.  


“Loki.” he said quietly and knocked a bit. “It’s me Tony.”  


“Go away!” Loki yelled and hit the closet. “Just leave.”  


“No.” Tony tried to sound clear and strong. “Loki, open this door and come out. The red alert is over; you are in no danger I swear.”  


“How do I know you are you? How do I know you aren’t being forced to come here to trick me out of this closet?” Loki was very paranoid  


“I would rather die thand bring someone to where you are. I would die before I jeopardized your safety; you are very important to me Loki.” Tony stood back a bit, Loki had to come out.  


The door slowly opened. “I do not know why, but I trust you.” Loki said as he crawled out and sat down. “I feel it deep inside of me that I should, but it scares me.”  


“I’m scared too.” Tony sat next to him. “I will swear to you here that I will never hurt you, and lead or let anyone who wants to hurt you here to you.”  


Loki didn’t reply, nor did he try to run or hide. Tony took that as a good sign, so he didn’t move from where he was sitting. His legs were hurting from sitting on them but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Jarvis sent him a message that Steve had returned and he had Shield agents running around his first level.  


“Loki, I need to go and see what happened.” Loki looked at him. His face was blank but his eyes betrayed the fear he had inside of him.  


“I will also go with you.” Loki stood up next to him  


“Are you sure?” Tony looked him over. “I am just going to go down two levels to my main floor and talk to the others.”  


“I feel safe with you and I do not want to be alone.” Loki looked towards the door. “I have been afraid most of my life and now that I have a chance at freedom and I am still afraid. This fear that I have is the power they still have over me, I can't let them rule my life.”  


“I...Fine but if you start to feel off or want to go back: tell me.” Tony opened the closet. “It's kinda cold outside of this room so grab a sweater”  


Tony walked out of the room first while Loki changed and he called Maria. “He wants to leave his room and go to the meeting.” he spoke as soon as she answered.  


“You can't just say no because that will just make him not want to anymore in the near future." She hummed “I wont be able to make in time to sit in and watch, but let him go with you. Watch him and at anytime he wants to go back you take him back. But he might not tell you so watch it closely."  


“I’ll call you and tell you how it goes.” Tony said and hung up.  


Tony turned to see Loki looking at him. He smiled and motioned him to follow him out towards the others. Loki’s hand gripping the back of his shirt. Bruce, Steve, and Fury were standing around waiting for him. He gave them a small smiled while tilting his head towards his back to Loki. Steve and Bruce’s eyes were wide opened, they had seen pictures and heard his story, but never thought to see him so early. Fury, with his one good eye, nodded at him and walked up to him.  


“Loki,” Tony felt him tense “Do you remember me? I was there the first week you came to us.” His voice was soft. Something none of the avengers have heard before.  


“Yes.” Loki’s voice barely a whisper. “Yes. I remember you” His voice got stronger.  


“Im glad you came out to join us as this does involve you too.” Fury smiled.  


“Loki, this is Steve Rodgers and my science bro Bruce Banner.” Tony turned to him. “How you holding up? Do you want to go back?”  


“No, I can do this.” Loki said but didn't let go of his shirt.  


“I am making lunch, why don't you guys go and talk.” Steve spoke out as he walked into the kitchen.  


They sat down on the couches, Loki still had a hand on his shirt and not looking up at anyone. Fury pulled out a two touch screen pads and passed them around. On the pad had a picture of Oba, the houses he could be at and the hidden faces of the men that attacked his tower. They were obviously men, they were tall and were smart but not smart enough to override his coding.  


“These are the rogue agents.” Two pictures came up. One man was tall, with blonde hair and green eyes while the other had black hair with blue eyes. “They are Agent Coles and Agent Grate. They have disappeared since obadiah stane was broken out.”  


“So these men are the ones that attacked my tower?” Tony asked  


“We believe so. They not only released obadiah stane but they stole information on every member of shield that we have.” Fury smiled. “They only stole the basic which is good for us.”  


“Why?” Loki asked and all eyes turned to him.  


“Why, what Loki?” Tony asked him.  


“Why would those men release such a horrible man.” Loki's’ eyes looked glossy.  


“Like other weak men, they were bought out by money.” Tony felt his hand tighten. “Loki, do you want to go back?”  


“No!” Loki yelled, his face streaming with tears. “I am not a child, so stop treating me as such. I have every right to know about this and what's going on,”  


“Loki, calm down.” Tony waited until the grip on his shirt loosen. “We know you aren't a child and we didn’t mean to make you feel as such. You went through something that could have broke anyone, but you are still here. We are just looking out for you because we care for you.”  


“Sorry.” Loki rubbed his eyes.  


“Its okay.” Tony tuned to see Steve with a plate full of snacks and small sandwiches. “Lets eat some food first then continue this talk afterwards.”  


“Loki would you like a turkey sandwich or a peanut butter and jelly one?”  


“Not the peanut butter and jelly.” Loki looked at them. Tony put the turkey sandwich on the plate and passed it to him.“Thank you.”  


“Loki?” Tony asked as he watched Loki stare at the sandwich with concentration. 

“Are you okay?”  


“I am fine.” Loki looked up. “Just thinking.”  


The meeting went fine while Loki listen and ripped apart his sandwich. Fury didn’t go into too much detail to spear Loki, but he already sent them the files to view later. Loki looked paler as the clock ticked by, Tony wish that he could’ve followed his plan. It would have gone smoother if he was slowly introduced, but Loki wanted to come out. Once Fury left, Steve and Bruce excused themselves.  


“Loki do you want anything to eat?” Loki looked down at his ruined sandwich. “I can get Steve to make you some soup.”  


“I am not hungry.” Loki pushed the plate back. “Its funny how I can remember small things from back then but not major details. I remember that I had a peanut butter and jelly for lunch, but I can’t remember my mother's voice.”  


“It happens. We can’t say why or why not or explain it but its something that happens; even to me. I can’t remember much of Jarvis; even though, he took care of me since I was kid, but what I do remember is how sick he was.” Tony smiled. “You just need pictures and videos to help jog your memory. I can call your brother to have him send some or he can come and talk to you.”  


“I want to see him again but the thought scares me.” Loki looked at his hands. “I have been gone for so long, he must be disillusioned by me now. He hasn't been around much."  


“He has seen you and he wanted to be here with, but it was better and safer this way.” Tony.  


"Will I ever get better?" Loki asked him.  


"Only time will tell." Tony stood up and motioned for Loki to follow him. "I'll take you back to your room, and I'll be by later to see if you're hungry."


End file.
